Color Cereza
by DanhLew
Summary: Eep debe enseñarle a cazar al inventor juvenil Guy, pero a el no el agrada del todo cazar como un Croods... a nuestra tigresa se le ocurrirá algo que la pondrá, "color cereza". Leves Spoilers/GuyXEep


_**Ok, ok... se que tengo demasiado fics, pero esto ya deseaba subirlo xD... no me pueden negar ese privilegio ;w;**_

_**¡AMO ESTA PELICULA! yo era la unica en el cine que gritaba cuando pasaba lgo :c y llore, esto tendra leves spoilers de la pelicula, asi que si no la viste, estas advertido...**_

_**Amo a Guy y Eep, son tan adorables, esperaba un beso pero... tenia que esperarlo, aun no se inventaba el abrazo xD bueno, ya... los dejo con el ;3;**_

* * *

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A DREAMWORKS LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE A MI._

¡Por fin! Libres de tener que correr por sus vidas, libres de tener que vivir para siempre en una cueva… eran libres, por así decirlo.

Ya sería demasiado exagerar que pueden hacer lo que quiera, Eep seguía aun atada a los reglamentos de su padre –obviamente, mejorados- pero aun así deseaba explorar los confines del _mañana. _

Pero eso… no lo haría sola, no, ella quería a Guy cerca suyo, desde que lo vio por primera vez sintió por alguna extraña razón que no podía separarse de él, aun que eso enfadara demasiado a Grug. Extrañas cosas comenzaba a sentir en su pecho al igual que en su estomago, como si un millón de pájaro-piraña volaran en su estomago.

Sentía a su lado más calor del que estaba acostumbrada, e incluso llegaba a sentirse demasiado caliente del rostro, en una ocasión su hermano la vio comentando que _"estaba roja como una cereza" _.

Cosa que la hizo pensar mucho, demasiado a decir verdad. Incluso hoy se sentía así, este día debía mostrarle otra lección de caza a Guy, debían estar solos… solos… la palabra que Eep comprendía a la perfección.

En este instante se encontraba sentada mientras observando al vacio, pensando en que cazar con Guy. El chico deseaba crear una trampa para facilitar la cacería, pero la pelirroja le dijo mil veces que no podían hacerlo, era una clase de CAZERIA.

No podían hacer ese tipo de cosas…

-Por favor Eep – suplico el chico mientras se sentaba frente a ella – no soporto correr descalzo y caminar en cuatro como si fuera un animal… no soy un cavernícola.

Eep solo reía por el comportamiento del inventor, sabía que era _civilizado_ -palabra que el invento- pero no cedería ante sus ideas impresionantes.

-Tienes que aprender a cazar… - dijo al fin, callando a su acompañante de misma edad – no siempre viviremos de trampas.

Se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a una manada de aves gigantes, volteo a verlo y le señalo a las criaturas comestibles.

-Eso cazaremos… debes aprender a pasar en silencio entre la maleza – el chico refunfuño.

Eep estaba a punto de esconderse entre los matorrales para observarlo pero Guy tomo su mano llamándole la atención. La pelirroja se puso un tanto _color cereza _cuando vio que el acerco demasiado su rostro al suyo.

-No quiero cazar… por favor – ella no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, que tanto le gustaba observar.

No deseaba ceder a su petición, como casi siempre sucedía cuando le tocaba mostrarle el arte de la cacería… pero en un dos por tres su mente formulo una idea, si. Una idea que esperaba y le ayudara a convencerle de que cazar con sus propias manos es bueno.

En un movimiento rápido tomo el rostro de Guy entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo, cortando la distancia que había entre ellos juntando sus labios en los de él. Era un tacto distinto a cualquier otro, su textura era suave… un tanto húmedo, pero nuestra chica sentía que aquellos pájaros-piraña le devoraban el pecho, aun que eso pudiera sentirse doloroso, ella sentía… emoción.

Ella solo cerro sus ojos cuando provoco el tacto, Guy sorprendido la observaba pero no hacía nada por separarse de ella, sentía agradable ese tacto y… ¿Por qué no? Le gustaba sentir aquello.

Eep finalmente a los pocos segundos rompió aquel tacto que tanto anhelaba no dejar de sentir, pero tenía que cazar.

Abrió sus ojos esperando ver algún cambio en el chico… y por primera vez lo vio _color cereza_. Guy seguía anonadado con aquello, tardo en darse cuenta donde estaba y sentía su rostro arder, toco sus labios con sus dedos y no dejo de mirar a la chica.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Lo llamo… - le mostro una tímida sonrisa – un beso.

-Beso… -murmuro el atontado.

La pelirroja de ojos verdes comenzó a reír y nuevamente le dio un beso, pero esta vez en la mejilla, llamando la atención del chico castaño.

-Vamos a cazar – corrió hasta desaparecer en los matorrales.

No paso mucho para que el tratase de seguirle el paso en cuatro, nuestra chica solo sonreía, no pensaba que su plan de convencerlo con aquello fuese a funcionar…

Lo usaría nuevamente cuando estuviesen solos.


End file.
